Time to Fly
by galindapopular
Summary: Thoughts of the ducks as they leave the team. Tread softly some agnst ahead
1. Chapter 1: Karp

**Summary: Thoughts of each of the ducks as they left the team.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back. Yeah, I've wanted to write this one for a little bit. Some of them will be longer than others, depending on the character. The Song that will be used throughout the fic is "The New World"from _Songs for a New World _by Jason Robert Brown.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, they belong to Disney. _Songs for a New World _belongs to Jason Robert Brown.**

**

* * *

**

**Time To Fly**

_A new world calls across the ocean  
A new world calls across the sky  
A new worls whispers in the shadows  
Time to fly, time to fly..._

**Chapter 1 Karp:**

_It's about one moment  
That moment you think you know where you stand  
And in that one moment,  
The thing that you're sure of slips through your hand..._

Sure I liked playing on the ducks, hanging with the guys and that kind of thing, goofing around, but hockey was never as important to me as everyone else. To me it was more about being friends you know? Plus, I wasn't really good enough anyway, just the best players went, to make room for the new kids.

Anyway, to me it was more about having friends and fitting in. And we were all still friends, we still went to school together after all. I missed playing a little bit, but not so much that I really hated being left behind. It would have been pretty cool to go to California and be on TV and stuff though. It's cool though, really. I had a good summer anyway, and it was way fun to watch all of them on TBS.

Ok, so I thought we were all still friends. When they got back to school they all walked around like they were so awesome. Just because they had won something. They still hung out with me, sure, but I always felt like I was missing something, like I wasn't good enough for them. Yeah sure, they had this whole summer without me, but that didn't mean that they had to forget about the people that they left behind. It drove me crazy. Really it did.

_And you thought you knew  
But you didn't have a clue  
That the surface sometimes cracks  
To reveal the tracks  
To a new world..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N So that's a start.**


	2. Chapter 2: Peter

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

**

* * *

**

**Time to Fly**

_A new world calls across the ocean  
A new world calls across the sky  
A new world whispers in the shadows  
Time to Fly, time to fly..._

**Chapter 2 Peter:**

_A new world crashes down like thunder  
__A new world charging through the air  
__A new world just beyond the mountain  
__Waiting there, waiting there…_

Did it piss me off that I wasn't asked to be on Team USA? You're damn right it did! I mean, come on they kept Spazway and ditch me? And their excuse, I was too little. Too little? Come on. Sure I'm littler than some of the other guys, but I'm fierce, I can fight, I'm tough, and I was fast. I had plenty to offer that team, and it was completely ignored. What the hell?

And then I watched the games, and I saw the new kids, the ones who we got pushed aside for, I could have played just as well as they all did. Like that punk Dean Portman playing defense. Sure he's bigger than I was. But I could have taken out just as many kids as he did. And the Robertson kid, sure he could puck handle well, but I was good too. And Luis Mendoza, kid couldn't even stop. How hard is it to stop? And last I checked, that Ken Wu kid was smaller than me. So how does that work? It's shitty logic is what it is. And Julie Gaffney was cute, and good as anything, but they didn't make Goldberg leave the team, what's with that?

What bugged me more than the new kids were the ones that they kept. Banks, Jesse and Guy made sense. They were the best on the team. But some of the others, Connie? Seriously? The girl? What's the deal with that? Sure she's decent but there was no way she would have been able to hold her own. And Fulton, aside from his shot and his size he had nothing. I mean, he can't even skate for Christ's sake. And Spazway, the worst player on the whole team gets to stay but I have to go. It just sucks is all. There's nothing else to it.

The whole thing sucks!

_And just when you're on the verge of success,  
The sky starts to change  
And the wind starts to blow…_

_

* * *

_

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Terry

**Author's note: This one is Terry, which is a totally different animal then the others, becaue, as I see it, its an entirely different situation. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the ducks, or "The New World" they belong to Disney and Jason Robert Brown respectively.

* * *

****Time to Fly**

_A new world calls across the ocean  
A new world calls across the sky  
__A new world whispers in the shadows  
__Time to fly, time to fly…_

**Chapter 3 Terry:**

_A new world calls for me to follow  
__A new world waits for my reply  
__A new world holds me to a promise  
__Standing by, standing by…_

I guess it made sense, I was really too young. The only reason why I was on D5 was because I cried at registration, I wanted to play too. It was a big deal to me, being on the same team as my brother and my friends. So the pee wee hockey people looked the other way on my age. Bombay was really nice about it. He called my dad and said that he was really sorry, but the Junior Goodwill Games had an age requirement, you had to be twelve or older. I was only eleven, and he had done everything he could, he tried to explain the situation to them, that I was one of his best players, that my older brother was on the team, but they wouldn't budge. It was a bummer, but there wasn't much anyone could do. Guy was really great about all of it. He came over that night and me him and Jesse downed a bag of Oreos, to mourn the passing of the Oreo Line. It was very fun, and I know they did it for my benefit, but I really didn't need it. I didn't mind so much, because I knew everyone still wanted me around.

I still got to go to LA though. It was really fun, I got to watch my big brother go up against the best in the world. And granted I wasn't on the team, but I knew I was still a part of it, Jesse made sure of that. I was always included, as long as it wasn't official team stuff. When everyone was just hanging out, I was there. When we celebrated, I was there. Jan even got me a special new Duck Jersey; it said _Little Duck _on the back. That was what Bombay called me during the games The Little Duck. And it was really great to be the Little Duck. I mean, I got all of the fun with none of the work.

If you ask me, that's a pretty good deal.

_You hold the ring in your hand…_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews please...I liked this one best so far. Probably because Terry is a good character.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tammy

**Author's Note: I know these are coming quickly, but I'm really enjoying writing them. They are all quick, and easy to write so it's good for me. This one is probably the most in depth so far.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, same as this morning.

* * *

****Time to Fly**

_A new world calls across the ocean  
A new world calls across the sky  
A new world whispers in the shadows  
Time to fly, time to fly…_

**Chapter 4 Tammy:**

_You have a pool in the back  
You get to the part of your life  
You hold the ring in your hand  
But then earthquake hits,  
Then the bank closes in,  
__Then you realize you didn't know anything…_

I would have gone, really I would have, but the figure skating people got to me first. I mean, that was my first love. I liked hockey, I did, but I loved figure skating. When I got the phone call that the Team USA junior figure skating team wanted me, what was I supposed to do? Not go? Yeah right, ok, on what planet would that happen? Back then there weren't even rumblings of this whole USA Ducks thing. I know that if there had been it would have been more of a decision for me. But I was already committed; I couldn't pull out at that point.

I did feel bad for Connie. Leaving her with the boys like that. That is until I ran into her a Julie at the games. I hung out with them for a little bit, but it felt very strange, like I wasn't a part of the team anymore. It was a little weird, but it didn't affect me much, since I had my own team to go back to. I ended up hanging out with them a couple of times.

And of course I went to all the games I could. I do like watching the game. It was amazing to watch them play, such a great team, they really do fly. It's remarkable.

But even worse was when I ran into Fulton, with that Portman kid. I had always sort of thought that he liked me. But when he saw me he just sort of said, hi and turned the other way. That hurt. Portman looked at me kinda funny, and the shrugged and walked back. It was a very weird situation. Anyway, I moved on from it really quickly.

Sometimes I do wish I had gone with the Ducks, because then I would have gotten a medal. I barely even made it into the second round for skating. Still it was honors just to be there, just to compete you know? And they liked my skating so much that the next year I was asked to be on the Olympic team! How cool is that? If I hadn't gone for skating I never would have made the Olympics. Still, part of me will always kind of wish that I had gone with the Ducks, and been a part of the team.

_And oh you're suddenly a stranger  
And there's no explaining where you stand  
And you didn't know that you sometimes have to go  
Round an unexpected bend,  
And the road will end  
In a new world…_


	5. Chapter 5: Tommy

**Author's note: Yeah, this is the companion to the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, ten minutes changes very little

* * *

****Time to Fly**

_A new world calls across the ocean  
A new world calls across the sky  
A new world whispers in the shadows  
Time to fly, time to fly…_

**Chapter 5: Tommy**

_And just when you're on the verge of success  
The sky starts to change, and the wind starts to blow…_

My mom wouldn't let me play on the team because Tammy wasn't.

She was even going to LA. That didn't matter, she wasn't playing hockey so I didn't get to.

My life sucks.

_Then you might be free…_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6: Jesse

**Author's Note: _OK_ guys, this is second to last one...there's one more coming and I bet you can guess who it is. Obviously his will have a bit of a twist. I really like this one. I felt like the emotion of it was really real, largely because some of the things I'm having Jesse say are things I feel about my little sister...Anyway, I won't ruin it.**

**Disclaimer: Throughout the day I didn't acquire much, except maybe some weight because I ate a huge dinner and then had a peice of homemade cake for dessert. But I did not acquire the Ducks or _Songs for A New World _which probably would have been better.

* * *

****Time to Fly**

_A new world calls across the ocean  
A new world calls across the sky  
A new world whispers in the shadows  
Time to fly, time to fly…_

**Chapter 6: Jesse**

_Nobody told you the best way to steer  
When the wind starts to blow  
And oh, you're suddenly a stranger  
and your life is different then you planned…_

The Eden Hall Scholarship was a big deal. I mean, there's no question about that. It could have changed everything. But I couldn't do it. I didn't want a new life, I liked my old one. Also, I was a little over the whole hockey is life thing. It was fun, and I liked playing, but going to that school, that was making a commitment; I had to keep playing then. I didn't want to. It didn't seem important anymore. Charlie and Guy tried to talk me into it. They kept saying that it wouldn't be the ducks without me. They seemed to manage ok though. Besides once I found out that Bombay wasn't going, there was no way they could have gotten me there. I wasn't even sure I wanted to keep playing, let alone have to adjust to a new coach. I dodged a bullet there, I mean, from what Charlie said at least.

Also, the idea of leaving my brother behind always rubbed me the wrong way. My family was always the most import thing in my life. My dad taught me that. He always put us, me and my brother first. He would give up overtime to come watch the us play hockey. He would drive us to every practice, even if it wasn't always good for him. When Bombay tried to leave the team he was ready to take over as coach so that we could keep playing. That rubbed off on me. I wanted to look out for Terry, to be there for him. As long as I was still with the Ducks I made sure the Terry was still in with the team. But as it became less important to me, it became less important to him. I mean, the Eden Hall thing wasn't like the Team USA thing. They were only giving scholarships to the USA Ducks, Terry wasn't one them, which meant that even if the next year he decided to go to Eden Hall he couldn't have, our family couldn't have afforded it, so I left it behind. I don't regret it. Instead I got to go to a good public school with my brother. Growing up with my brother was probably the best thing in the life.

I didn't resent the fact that we sort of fell out of touch. Like I said, the Ducks were great, like a really great thing in my life, but not the best thing, like Charlie always says it was for him. Terry was the best thing, and I mean, I made new friends at my school. I started hanging out with some of the people who were left behind before we became team USA. Which was just as great, I mean, I had known them just as long, or longer than most of the other Ducks. Besides, it's not like everything fell apart. They were all still a part of my life it was just, different.

Not necessarily bad, just different.

_And you'll have to stay  
Til you somehow find a way  
To be sure of what will be…

* * *

_

**Reviews Please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Portman

**Author's Note: I knew this was going to be a quick one, but I didn't realize that I would finish it in a day. Granted I didn't have to weave a story just do some quick character sketches, but I'm glad that people read it and enjoyed it, or at least I hope you did.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Ca c'est tres triste!

* * *

****Time to Fly**

_A new world calls across the ocean  
A new world calls across the sky  
A new world whispers in the shadows  
Time to fly, time to fly…_

**Chapter 7: Portman**

_And in that one moment  
The things that you're sure of slip through your hand  
And you've got one second  
To try to be clear, to try to stand tall  
But nothing's the same…_

I'm not going to lie; I was trying really hard to come up with a reason to not go to that school. Let's face it, I didn't really think I would fit in very well. I was scared. I had never been very far away from Chicago, with the exception of the Goodwill Games of course. I hated the idea of leaving Fulton in the lurch, though, Bash Brother-less and all. I couldn't do it though, I couldn't go.

And then the perfect excuse came up. Bombay wasn't going to be coaching us. I called Fulton, told him I wasn't coming. I'm not gonna lie, he was pissed. I told him that I was sorry, but I wanted to play for a coach I knew, so I was sticking with my old team in Chicago, not moving to adjust to a new guy. I felt bad, but I couldn't tell him the real reason. I couldn't cop to the fact that I was afraid to leave my home and my family. I mean, I'm Dean Portman for God's sake. I have a reputation to hold up, I'm the tough guy, the unstoppable enforcer. Granted, I didn't expect what was coming.

So I'm sitting in my room, doing some homework. OK, procrastinating on my homework. And all of a sudden my mom comes in and tells me that I have a visitor. So obviously, my mind jumps to Fulton right? He said he was gonna try and get down to visit me, so I hurried down stairs and there was Bombay, sitting in my living room. He told me that he needed to talk to me. I figured it was something about the Goodwill Games, since that was his new job and all, but no, he told me that I needed to go to Minnesota, that the Ducks needed me. I told him that was stupid, the Ducks didn't need anything, they were good enough. He explained that the Eden Hall Varsity team wasn't necessarily better than they were, but they physically dominated them, the same way Iceland had, they needed me to come in and be the bulk. I said it was ridiculous because they still had Fulton. But I was just making excuses again. I knew the deal, I knew what was happening, Fulton had told me about the first game they played against them. But I was scared, but I still wouldn't let on. Then the next thing I know, I get a Bombay speech. He told be all about how he knew how I felt, how hard it was to leave behind the Ducks and move on, but he had to do it. He talked about how scary change was, but how it all had to happen for life to go on.

So I went. I signed the contract and I headed up to Minnesota, and I got there just in time. It felt good to be on the ice with the Ducks again. It felt really good. Playing with Fulton was great, and then Goldberg, there was a surprise, and the whole thing was really great. It was good to be with them again. Turns out the change wasn't so scary, it was actually awesome.

Who knew? All the Bash Brother had to do was face the fear, and deal with the change.

_A new world shattering the silence  
There's a new world I'm afraid to see  
A new world louder every moment  
Come to me, come to me…_

* * *

**So that's it you guys, no more, largely because there were no other departures from the ducks...I'm staying away from like people that left the team after the movies, because then I would pretty much have to do every player, and I don't have that kind of time...So this will have to do. I'm really glad people read it.**


End file.
